chronicles_of_qeelsiafandomcom-20200214-history
Atalyn
In Milawism and Qeelsian mythology, the Atalyn '''(also called '''Adalin) are a class of divine beings inhabiting Cheyva, given the responsibility by the Habatiku to take care of the Menekaya realm and the humans inhabiting it. They are the first created beings of the Three Realms. Atalyn are interpreted as being neither good nor evil, having emotions and feelings in much the same way humans do, but with powers ordained by the Habatiku. All Atalyn are described as assembling humans, although some have supernatural features such as four arms, three eyes, extreme heights and wings, depending on their tasks. It is widely held in Milawic and Qeelsian mythology that every person has a personal Atalyn attached to their life, profession, disability or other identifier. Although early Milawics used to pray to their personal atalyn, this practice was outlawed by Avya Avjinar Qeelsia II in 1382, favoring prayers to Jiahen Qeelsia and the Habatiku directly. Etymology There is no agreed upon origin to the name atalyn, although a popular theory states it deriving from the Anjitolian ATH and LIN, literally'' "immortal man." Another theory suggest the proto-Haklasi word ''adal-lun (protector man/men.) Since both Anjitolian and proto-Haklasian cultures believed in early versions of Atalyn, both options have been suggested as equally plausible, although most favor the Anjitolian theory as the Light script was written in the northern parts of Livia, closer to the Anjitolian civilization. Pre-Milawic Livia Several ancient pre-Milawic artifacts describe the atalyn and their home of Cheyva. The Sayva Tablets describe the atalyn as immortal and powerful, but beneath the powers of creation held by the Habatiku exclusively. Fifty-four bronze statues held by the Historical Museum of Qeelsia are believed to be idols of atalyn beings, notably the chief atalyn Anawur. Several historians speculate on a cult centered around worship of Anawur in ancient Qeelsia. List of Atalyn Several atalyn have been described in various Qeelsian scripts, with the majority being described in the Light script. New atalyn are mentioned in later Milawic scripts, mainly the Book of Jiahen and the Book of the End. Amano an-Visha (First of the Beings) King Anuwar Anuwar is the first created being, being placed into Cheyva to populate and rule the realm. Queen Nauru Mother Nauru is the first female creation, and the second atalyn to see the Habatiku. With Anuwar, they are tasked with gifting Cheyva with plenty of children, of which they have eight. This class of eight atalyn are known as the Calouo an-Meneku (Guardians of the Worlds) Sorah the Fallen Sorah is the third created being, and the first to rebel against the authority of the Habatiku. Viyuba the Messenger Viyuba, being tempted to join Sorah in his rebellion, opts to instead banish his brother to Suhuru. Viyuba is rewarded for his obedience with being the messenger. Often called Uncle Viyuba by the Calo Atalyn. Calouo an-Meneku (Chief Atalyn) [[Ionlama|'Ionlama']] Ionlama, God of Knowledge, Wisdom & Teaching. Ionlama is the first of the eight Chief Atalyn, and is therefore often depicted as an elderly man with a long white beard, and long hair. He is sometimes depicted with the Mayu anHevek, the Book of All Things Known, in his hand. Color coded with blue. [[Durovin|'Durovin']] Durovin, God of the Harvest, the Grain and the Berries. The last of the eight Chief Atalyn, he is depicted as a young, beardless man. Has a flower in his hair in some depictions. Color coded with green. [[Yizakan|'Yizakan']] Yizakan, God of Music, Joy and Festivities. Often depicted as a middle-aged man with a beard, but no moustash. In some depictions, he has fashioned his shataj into a flute. Color coded with purple. [[Keyam|'Kayam']] Keyam, God of War, Conflict and Death. Is often depicted wearing purple avya cap, and with a short, brown beard. Color coded magenta. [[Niravin|'Niravin']] Niravin, God of the Stars, Gold and Trade. Often depicted as a middle-aged man with a long brown beard. Sometimes depicted with a leather pouch, which is always filled with gold. Color coded red. [[Ozan|'Ozan']] Ozan is the sixth child of Anuwar and Mother Nauru. Ozan was tasked with guarding the stars, the moon and the sun. He was given the power of psychokinesis, using it to rotate the earth and the moon around the sun. Ozan is rarely depicted, but is sometimes shown as a young woman with long hair. She is married to Durovin. [[Selatyk|'Selatyk']] Selatyk is the seventh child of Anuwar and Mother Nauru. Selatyk was tasked with guarding peace, order, friendship and respect. Selatyk was given the power of healing, curing illness, bad feelings, vengefulness and hate. Selatyk is often portrayed as a large, bearded man. Selatyk adopted a wild corutavi, a wild and dangerous animal, which he is often portrayed petting, having used his powers to domesticate it. The corutavi is named Shyla Sumun Sorah is the eight and final child of Anuwar and Mother Nauru. Sorah was tasked with guarding the fallen, lost, misguided and angry. Sorah was originally given similar powers to Selatyk, but had them revoked when he formed the army of the rebellious, making those he was supposed to guard his slaves, as well as making them worship him. Sorah was then banished to the realm of Suhura. He is portrayed as a young, skinny male with short hair and a short beard. He is married to Raiva, but they divorce upon his banishment. He also has a son, Viyuba, who is a major figure in Jiahen Qeelsia's life. Minor atalyn are mentioned in the Guardians of the World script, some in relation to major atalyn, and some by random encounter: * Isvakin, son of Selatyk * Runu, builder * Ceranok, builder * Venhatik, daughter of Ozan and Durovin According to the King of Cheyva script Chief Authal According to the Banished and Shameful script Raiva Raiva is the consort of Sorah. Her ancestors are unknown. She divorces Sorah upon his banishment to Suhuru. According to the Book of Jiahen [[Viyuba|'Viyuba']] Viyuba is the son of Sorah and his consort Raiva. Originally joined by his father in Suhura, he rebelled against his rule and fled to Cheyva, where he was accepted. Due to his dedication, the Habatiku gave him the task of guarding and informing the future avya of Qeelsia.Category:Qeelsia Category:Milaw Category:Atalyn